


Force Skype!

by Pan_2000



Series: Pipework [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consequences, F/M, I wrote this just to relax, Implied Sexual Content, Laying Pipes, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Rey makes sure to let Ben know who her real soulmate is... by having him talk to him!The true soulmate gets payback on the fake...
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Pipework [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678666
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	Force Skype!

**Author's Note:**

> Write this because I am a little down and want to feel better.

They say true love can survive even death. 

It probably is no lie.

So, after Ben lost his life on Exegol, Rey quickly moved on with Finn and apologized to him for her attitude. He thought about it at first, but ended up forgiving her.

As the days passed, the Force Dyad was weakening. Something built on abuse and hate could not last forever, even if it's supernatural. 

Rey, having more and more of her free will back every day, decides to use her bond with Ben one last time. 

She is in her bedroom, sweating, and struggles to reach out to Ben. Who is delighted to see her. 

"Rey? Did you miss me?" 

"Yeah... I am grateful for you saving my life, you know..."

Ben can't help himself. The sight of Rey naked excites him a lot. He could admire her beautiful curves for an eternity.

"Why are you like this, Rey?" 

"You see, I am like this for my soulmate..."

Ben can't help but blush. 

"...I believe he would love to see me like this."

Ben's heart is beating, he gets an erection.

Rey giggles. "Would you like to talk to him?" 

Ben's face falls as he sees Finn, also naked, close to Rey. "You see, abusers are not my type! Finn was always the one who cared about me!" Rey kisses Finn in the lips. Ben grits his teeth. What did he do wrong?

Finn speaks next. "Hi, Ben! Thanks for saving Rey's life on Exegol! How are you? I am all hot and laying the pipe!"

Ben is sweating. "I am all hot and laying in a pit!" 

Finn smiles. "Maybe you should have stopped killing innocents earlier! Saving only one life can't compensate for taking millions! And the best part? By crippling a fleet of planet busting ships, I saved trillions! In the end, Ben, everyone will remember what we did. And who has a spirit of a true Jedi!"

Ben realized that his actions finally caught up to him. He thought he could escape by giving his life. He was wrong. Dead wrong.

 _About time_ , thought the soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, don't tell me Kylo didn't deserve this prank!
> 
> Got complaints that Rey is a bit OOC. Well, better than kissing people who invade her mind and manipulate her. So, I don't regret this. 
> 
> Re-uploaded because of scarcity of Finnrey fics and because you might miss this story!


End file.
